Episode I: Reclamation
Previous: Episode 0: Frozen A racist group calling themselves the Harbingers of Purity combine forces with the head of the military to stage a coup in the kingdom of Stin Cepel. The Harbingers, led by a man known as Seaorin, and the military, led by Gramorn Duskfell, kill the King, the Queen, and the two eldest royal children - an event known as the Harbinger Coup. But, due to the efforts of a Shadeweaver – a holy protector of the royal family – the youngest Princess, Vyra, is saved, as he takes her to the Shadowfell, the land of his Goddess, Jenova. Meanwhile, a group of travelers meets in a tavern in the small town of Osek. Quen, a 16-year old girl with psionic abilities, and McCreedy, a Half-orc swordmage, are traveling with a caravan heading for the capital city of Broumov. “Pointy,” an unconventional Eladrin (High Elf) warlock, is on a path of vengeance for the death of his beloved at the hands of a mysterious group. Asana, the royal embalmer, is investigating a new type of plant that may improve her potionmaking. Along the way, they are joined by William Maynots, a thief and underworld type, and Tolsmir, a Barbarian werewolf who’s looking to atone for a dark past. The four discover evidence of Harbinger activity in a cave outside the town, and head northward. They arrive at the castle…just in time to witness the murder of the royal family, and the escape of Indar and the Princess. Indar leaves them a magical orb, a recording of sorts, which instructs them to find allies and begin rallying the forces that will one day free the kingdom. Through a variety of adventures, through multiple planes and multiple kingdoms, the group saves the Princess, restores balance to the weather, discovers the identity of Pointy’s hunted – and kills him, and helps win a decades-long civil war occurring in Woestijn, the land of Half-orcs. Indar dies while trying to protect the Princess, as does his mentor, Nadine Andala – but not before revealing to Quen information about her parents and her Vis’tani heritage, and setting Tolsmir on the Path of Shadow. When the combined forces of all of the allies the party has gathered – the Elves, the Half-orcs, the Eladrin, the Dragonborn, and guerrilla fighters inside Stin Cepel – attacked the capital, the famous Battle of Broumov had begun. The Harbingers, not expecting such a large coalition of forces, were defeated, and the Harbinger takeover ended. Seaorin, once killed and then revived, was killed again, and let out a name that would haunt the party: “Cyric.” Now-Queen Vyra, of House Broum, took the throne as the rightful ruler, and declared the party the Reclaimers, or the Stin Cepel Seven. The Sandstriders * Quen Sandstrider * Teleragus "Pointy" Diragrion * McCreedy * Tolsmir * William Maynots * Asana * Elanwen Diragrion After Reclamation For about a year, the party went their own ways. Quen looked into her past, and also into the creature known as Cyric. McCreedy took up the task of building a country from the ashes of the Woestijn civil war. He also accompanied Tolsmir, now a Shadeweaver, as he wiped out Harbinger remnant cells and otherworldly beasts. During one of these excursions, McCreedy found a blade called the Blade of Chaos, which gave him powerful elemental magics. Asana took a position as advisor to the Queen; Maynots rose to prominence in his black market organization; and Pointy spent most of his time studying immortality, trying to get out of a deal he’d made with a particular devil. The party would not all be together again until a year from the Battle of Broumov, a celebration known as Reclamation Day. Next: Episode II: Oasis Category:Episodes Category:Reclamation